Various targets and target systems for simulating battlefield conditions are known in the art. Bowyer et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,579 discloses a target system having a plurality of up/down targets and a projectile position measurement system. Gillam et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,904 discloses an automatic target apparatus where a rigid target member may be shaped to simulate an infantry man or the like with the target position being manipulable from a remote position. Knight, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,800 discloses a remote target controlling apparatus with hit counting telemetry and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,478 discloses a thin, self-supporting ductile plastic target. In U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,013, Knight discloses a moving target and target range using a target trolley. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,873 Bowyer discloses a target made of polyethylene materials. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,182 Knight et al discloses target equipment with a target in the form of a tank and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,129 Meredith a portable, foldable target apparatus having a planar target member.
While all of these devices are useful for the purposes disclosed therein a need still exists for an inexpensive, reusable target apparatus which can be used in training for producing a life-like simulation of battle conditions.